


Took a Little While to Recognize

by beingblueisbeing0verit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dean was a Jock, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, John is a Supportive Dad, John is good, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Teacher!Dean, dadstiel, mary is alive, mechanic!Dean, parenting, punk!Castiel, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingblueisbeing0verit/pseuds/beingblueisbeing0verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester never thought he'd have two kids before the fall after graduation, or go to college. He didn't think he'd meet a super hot barista at the café next to the auto shop either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. You're the Only Thing That's Going On In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song UGH! from the 1975. It's been a while since I've been dabbling in fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy.

“S&W Automotives, how may I help you?”

That’s how Dean Winchester answered the phone every day for one week.

He thought it’d be freeing to drop out of high school two years ago, to get out as fast as he could with little consequence… but besides working fulltime at his dad’s shop after graduation, it was less than freeing. It was a punishment to work reception for him. Jo gladly took garage duty in his place. Dean had gotten an underage drinking ticket, which took a large chunk of his paycheck. The garage offered Dean hope and promise of a future… he just managed to fuck that up as well. In the two years since graduation, he managed to knock two girls up. Ok, with Lisa it was more of a mutual agreement and there was a relationship. Lydia was a different story, a drunken one night stand sometime after graduation, probably in the end of February, if Dean’s drunken memory served him right.

Dean actually was on honor roll in the end, he did it for his mom. He was the star quarterback, one of the highest batting averages in baseball and the pitcher. He was even offered a scholarship to Kansas University. College wasn’t for Dean. Ok, maybe, if his mom still kept giving him the puppy dog eyes and slipping it into conversation, he’d go in the fall. Dean had no fucking clue what he would go in for. He wasn’t really smart, in his opinion. It was average stuff that he was able to do. Sports were the only real special thing. Plus, how would he balance college, a fulltime job (even though Bobby and dad would immediately reduce his hours if he requested), and the two kids he was helping raise? Thinking of his kids, Dean had both of them tonight.

Once eight o’clock passed around and Dean walked out with dad, he saluted the old man and walked over to his Impala, his baby. The black and chrome, ’67 masterpiece waited for him in the setting sun on the edge of the lot. Dean had to hide her away, he wouldn’t want anyone scratching her up. That was Dean’s sixteenth birthday present from his dad. He treated that car better than everything else in his life, sometimes even himself. Who needs dinner or shampoo when you need to put gas in your car?

Dean stopped by Lisa’s to pick up Ben. Lisa was cool with the arrangement. They started out as friends with benefits, had a real relationship after that, and then Lisa got pregnant. Dean tried to stay by her side the entire time. Lisa was different than Lydia. Lisa was still very good friends with Dean. They both didn’t find out until way after it happened that Lydia was knocked up. Lisa helped Dean through that as well. It was about a month before Emma was born that Lisa found out she was expecting too.

Ben had just been born earlier that May, he was almost a month old. Lisa swore up and down he looked just like Dean, but Dean really couldn’t tell. After securing the baby seat in the back bench of the Impala, Dean drove off to his house.

Lydia made it clear she didn’t want a kid and Dean didn’t want the baby to be jostled around an adoption system or foster care, so after a very long discussion with his parents, he decided to keep Emma. Emma was usually watched over by Dean’s mom. Mary worked third shift at the hospital as a nurse, so everyone’s schedules worked out. Dean swung by his parent’s house, harassed his little brother Sam for a bit, and then left with the two car seats in the back. He pulled up to the apartment complex and then parked. Sometimes he swore he was a superhero or something thing because two diaper bags and two baby carriers was pushing some sort of line.

The second Dean got inside and set the babies on the couch, his phone started to ring. Dean didn’t recognize the number but he answered anyways. “Hello?”

“Winchester!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Gabriel?” Dean graduated with him.

“So I have this thing, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Dean locked the door and flicked on the kitchen light. “I guess. Depends on what it is.”

“When does your shop open tomorrow?”

Dean knew the schedule by heart. “Eight in the morning.”

Gabriel sounded relieved. “Ok, I have this car. It’s a piece of shit—”

“Gabriel. You drive a Porsche.”

“No, no, no. I just bought this hunk of metal. It’s like a pimp mobile, honestly. Lincoln Continental. It’s old and stuff. Winchester, I’m not good with car talk and shit, I just drive a nice one. It’s for my brother’s graduation party.”

Dean was busy making grilled cheese. Both of his kids were sound asleep. “Brother? I thought you just had Michael and Luc.” Michael had graduated when Gabriel and Dean were sophomores. Four years before that, the eldest brother Luc graduated, he was some big time lawyer dude now.

“I’ve got a younger one too. Castiel. Little punk just got his license and his graduation party is a little before his birthday, so I bought him a car.”

Dean flipped his grilled cheese and nodded. “Ok, sounds doable. Bring it ‘round tomorrow and I’ll put it first up on my list. I don’t have anything scheduled yet for tomorrow. When do you need it by?”

“Um… in a few days. Also, could you drive it to my place? You still remember where I live, right?” The Shurley’s lived in a mansion in the rich part of town. Their dad was a successful author and their mother was something in the hospital, like pediatrics. Michael was in medical school. Gabriel was going into business management and important things like that.

“Yeah, I’ll do it, couldn’t miss your house, Gabe.”

“How’s that little brother of yours?” Gabriel snickered.

“He’s fine.”

“You and Lisa still a thing?”

“Nope. We’re friends still. Mother of my kid.”

“Shut up, Dean Winchester. You’re a dad?”

Gabriel sounded shocked. Sure, they were kinda friends back in the day, but Dean didn’t really talk to anyone he graduated with anymore. There was Jo and that was about it but the Harvelles were family. Benny checked in every now and then, and Charlie was like family too so she didn’t count. “Yeah, I have two kids.” Dean could say that casually, like he was saying something very different. It never fazed Dean that he had children. Yeah, sure, he wanted them someday, and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting them this young, but better now than never.

“Wow… never saw you as the father figure type.”

“Me either.” Dean scooped the grilled cheeses up and put them on a plate.

“I guess I’ll drop the car off right away in the morning.”

“Ok, I’ll be there.”

“Take care, Dean.”

“Bye, Gabe.”

As Dean hung up, he heard one of the kids start crying. It was probably Ben. When Dean walked into the living room, he found himself right. Emma was fast asleep while Dean got Ben out of the carrier and cradled him. He was probably hungry, Lisa said she just changed his diaper. This was his life nowadays. Dean was either at his apartment, his parents’ house, or the shop. Dean didn’t have free time anymore. So when someone could take both of the kids, Dean just drove or watched lots of TV. It wasn’t hard to find someone with alcohol. Dean just got caught this last time. John wasn’t surprised, but Dean could tell Mary was slightly disappointed.

It was around midnight when Dean was done with a _Dr. Sexy_ marathon. Both of his kids were in their cribs. He crawled into his bed and went to sleep almost immediately. His phone’s alarm went off at six thirty. He shuffled over to the bathroom to shower and then brushed his teeth. Dean picked up a granola bar and munched on that while he got the kids ready. Lisa lived with her parents but they both had jobs and Lisa had classes that day so both kids would be going over to the Winchester residence. Dean was on auto pilot this morning. Suddenly, he was at his parents’ house and his mom met him at the door, kissed him goodbye as she took both diaper bags and children, and Dean drove to work.

He stopped first at the café next to the shop after he parked in the back lot. The Harvelles’ Roadhouse and motel were on the other side of the shop. Bobby’s scrap yard was behind it. The café was always open, Dean presumed it was twenty four hours or something because the closest Starbucks was a town over right by Kansas University and it was probably more convenient to just stop in at Crowley’s. There usually was a barista named Meg there and she gave Dean bad vibes fifty percent of the time. Today, Ruby, a girl who graduated a year ahead of Dean, was his barista.

“Dean, what a surprise.” She looked less than amused to see him and looked him over.

Dean looked himself over. He was wearing his navy blue jumpsuit. This was the dirtier one because Dean hadn’t washed the other yet. There was grease and other stains on this. “Man’s gotta work, Ruby.”

She tapped her painted nails on the countertop. There was only three other people sitting and eating, on their laptops or reading. “So what will it be?”

Dean looked at the menu every time even though he ordered the same thing every time. “Large black coffee, two hashbrowns, and three pieces of cinnamon toast to go.”

Ruby filled out his order and went into the kitchen to deliver his order before she got him his coffee. “That will be ten forty two.”

Dean fished the money out of his wallet. He always gave the exact change. It annoyed Dean to no end when there was loose change in his pocket while he was working. “How’s life been treating you since graduation?”

Dean shrugged. “Work full time at the shop.”

Ruby was head cheerleader and on the dance team at Lawrence High. She and Dean had fucked once or twice. Dean had thing for brunettes his last two years of high school. He was a player, he honestly could get into any girl’s pants if he really wanted to.

“Dean-o!” Meg came out of the kitchen with a brown paper bag. Meg had black hair and always wore black. She was one of those Goth girls, white face, black everything else. She was wearing platform boots today and fishnets under her dress.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Meg.” He took his bag from her.

Meg glanced at the giant clock above the door. “Where the hell is Clarence? He’s late again.”

Ruby smugly shrugged. “My shift’s almost over.” She flipped her dark brown pony tail over her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

Meg crossed her arms on his chest and raised a brow at Dean. She was wearing purple lipstick today. “Don’t you have someplace, I don’t know, like your job, to be?”

Dean glanced at his watch. “I’ve got fifteen minutes.”

The owner of the café, Crowley, came out of the kitchen. “Dean.”

Dean tipped his imaginary hat to Crowley. “Crowley.” There was some sort of small creature in Crowley’s arms. It looked naked and hairless. It peeked its head over Crowley’s shoulder. “Is that legal?”

Crowley kissed the little white powder puff tuff on top of the animal’s head. “Juliet is a registered therapy dog. She is legal.” So it was a dog. Dean racked his head for the name of that type of dog. It was Chinese or something… Chinese Crested.

“I’m gonna call him if he’s not here in thirty seconds, Crowley.”

Crowley snorted. “Give the kid a break. He just switched to the morning shift.”

Meg got her phone in her hand and was about to dial when the door opened. A kid walked in, dressed in all black and around the counter. He stormed into the kitchen before Dean could get a good look at him. “Told you.” Crowley sang before going back into the kitchen. His office and stuff was back there too, as far as Dean was concerned. Meg glared and Dean shrugged before walking out. He walked to the shop and his dad was just pulling in. The lights in the shop were already on, Bobby’s truck was parked next to the Impala. Dean sent a quick text to Gabriel before walking into the shop. He pulled out the hashbrowns and started to eat them before he got to the back room.

John walked in and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Good morning.” He was carrying a bag with a heart sticker on it. Mom still made dad breakfast and lunch every day.

“I’ve got an appointment this morning. He should be here within the next fifteen minutes.” Dean said before sipping on his coffee.

John nodded before starting on his breakfast. Dean finished his own up before taking himself and his coffee out to the front desk. Bobby was filling out some paperwork. “Morning, Bobby.”

“Morning, idjit.” Dean cracked a grin at that before going into the garage. He flicked the lights on and walked all the way to the end to his station. He was just opening the garage door when a pale yellow Lincoln Continental pulled into the lot. Dean whistled as Gabriel pulled it around.

Gabriel stepped out and leaned against the car. “What do you think?”

Dean shrugged and popped open the hood. Most of the original parts were in there. “Um… everything’s pretty good, you just need some regular maintenance. How much did you buy this for?”

“Thirteen hundred. Guy said he hadn’t driven it in years.”

Dean shrugged. “Drive it around the lot, I can already tell you need an oil change.” Dean hopped in the passenger seat and Gabriel got back in the car. They drove in a circle and Dean listened carefully. “Here that clicking noise? Pretty certain that’s your engine doing that. Radiator sounds weird too. You could probably benefit from new brakes and new tires. It’s the original engine and I know for a fact I probably have all the parts I would need here.”

Dean walked Gabriel over to the front desk to fill out paper work while he got a better look at the car. It wasn’t that bad. Gabriel walked off towards the café when Dean drove the pimp mobile into his garage.

Dean spent literally all day, even skipping his lunch break, working on the car. He wanted to have it done and ready in case he got sidetracked. It was time for dinner and Dean felt a hand on his shoulders while he was elbow deep in car guts. “Dean, go take an hour break.”

“Dad—”

“Go. I’m not doing anything and you haven’t eaten all day. You gotta be starving. Go.” Dean sighed and shuffled over to the back room. He grabbed some cash after he pit stopped in the bathroom. He didn’t want to look like a savage when he went to the café. He only went to the Roadhouse when Jo was waitressing, and since she was sitting at the front desk doing her nails, the café was going to be his dinner for that night.

Neither Meg nor Ruby was awaiting Dean when he walked in. No one was at the counter, actually. Dean raised his brow and walked right up. He looked around the café, they weren’t busy, there was maybe ten other people around. Dean tapped the little bell on the counter. One lady shot him a look but Dean shrugged. Men gotta eat.

The same guy who ran in earlier came up to the counter from the kitchen. Meg had called him Clarence. He had black hair and was dressed in all black. There was some tattoos on his arms. His hair was tousled, but pushed back. It was shaved on the sides. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Dean. The guy looked up and Dean was met with the bluest eyes to ever blue. Jesus Christ, the kid had the fucking ocean in his eyes. Dean blinked and looked at the menu.

“What can I get you?” Ok, yeah, he had a sex voice. Definitely a sex voice. Deep and flowing like caramel.

“Um…” Dean’s mouth felt dry. “Uh… a ten inch Italian sub with salami and turkey and ham, a blueberry muffin, two hashbrowns, the personal pepperoni pizza, and a banana malt.” Dean was actually famished, now that he thought about it.

The guy wrote down his order and Dean didn’t see a name tag on him. All the other barista wore the little chalkboard ones. Meg’s name was written in rainbow with a pentagram in the corner, Ruby’s was red, some Alfie kid wrote his in blue. The guy placed Dean’s order and ringed everything up on the cash register. “That’ll be sixteen thirty.”

Dean slapped a twenty on the counter before he realized he broke the no change rule. This guy had really slender fingers. He was pale too, really white. Dean couldn’t see a single imperfection on him. He had really nice cheekbones too. Dean took his change and slipped it into his pocket when the guy turned around to make Dean’s malt. Dean slipped two singles and the coins into the tip jar. The guy handed Dean his malt. “You can go sit down. It’ll be a few minutes until your order’s ready.”

Dean shrugged. “Won’t hurt for me to stand a few more minutes.” He gestured to the guy. “Why don’t you have a nametag?”

The guy looked down and unclipped something from his belt. In green chalk it read CAS. He pinned it onto his black t-shirt. “Better?”

Dean shrugged again. “I like to put a name to a face and I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Just started working full time.” The guy chuckled under his breath before looking back up at Dean. “I’ll be honest with you, it’s a pain in the ass.” The guy crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Dean’s jumpsuit. “You work at the auto shop next door?”

Dean nodded and moved his jumpsuit to reveal where his name was stitched into it. He always unzipped the suit when he was working, sometimes it got rather warm in the garage. “Dean.” The guy, Cas, said. “Never met a Dean.”

Dean smirked. “I’ve never met a Cas.”

“So, Dean,” Cas leaned up on the counter, “are you a regular here?”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Yeah, come in every morning. Never came for dinner before.”

Cas looked the menu and tapped at something. “In my opinion, the vegan and vegetarian panini is a good choice. I also highly endorse our gluten free confetti cupcakes.”

Dean laughed. “I’m a warrior, I can’t eat rabbit food.”

Cas chuckled in return. “It’s just healthier, I guess. I’ve never really even liked meat to begin with. Animal cruelty also isn’t cool.”

Dean never thought about this stuff. Yeah, he’d gone hunting with his dad before, but it didn’t really affect him that someone killed an animal and he ate it. “That stuff doesn’t really faze me. Ok, yeah, I have a heart and all, but why did we start eating cows and pigs and chickens in the first place? I think everything has reason.”

Cas smirked. “I like you, Dean. You’re interesting.” Cas left to go into the kitchen leaving Dean baffled at the counter. Cas came back with two brown paper bags and grabbed a little to go box. He placed a blue frosting confetti cupcake in the box and handed it to Dean. “On the house. Crowley’s own recipe. He said he’d be insulted if you didn’t like it.” Dean grinned and took all his stuff to go sit down in the weird egg chairs by the jukebox. The table had old newspapers under the glass. All of the tables and chairs were super cool in the café. There were even hanging chairs in the back with a lava lamp.

Dean devoured all of his food within fifteen minutes and sat there, full, while he texted Gabriel the progress on the car. The cupcake was pretty damn good in his opinion. He also shot Charlie a text to see what the plan was for this weekend. Dean caught wind of a LARP convention coming to Lawrence. When Dean was a kid, he was pretty cool, but he was also a giant dork and a nerd. He lived off of Pokemon and Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings and Star Wars and comics. If it was nerdy, Dean was probably into it. He used to have big, black rimmed glasses before he got contacts.

Dean and his dad spent the rest of the day fixing up the Lincoln before Dean went to his parents’ house. His mother looked slightly wary to give him a night off, but she eventually let Dean off the hook. Sam was really good with the kids and stuff, plus his girlfriend Jessica was there and she loved kids too. It was hard to believe Sammy was going to be a junior this year. Kid was like a beanpole, already taller than Dean, but Dean always reminded him who the little brother was.

When Dean got home, he ordered a pizza and binged on a _Walking Dead_ marathon. He had DVR so there was like a thousand shows lined up for him to watch. Two kids and a fulltime job didn’t allow him as much TV watching as he hoped. It also was really destroying his sex life. Dean could have sex three times a day on a good day. Whatever porn Dean could get for free on his laptop was the only action Dean and his right hand were getting.

Dean went to bed around midnight and he woke up at the same time he did every day, did his morning routine, and then set out to the café. No one else was there today. Cas was manning the register like last night. He smiled when he saw Dean.

“Welcome back, what can I get you?”

Dean looked at the menu and gave Cas his everyday order. Dean gave him the exact change. Cas gave him his coffee and smirked. “Meg says you get this every day.”

Dean nodded. “Yep.”

Cas looked interested. “Why that order?”

“My mom used to make me cinnamon toast every day before school up until the day I graduated.” Dean chuckled and hid a sprouting blush. The only people who knew his mom did that were Charlie and Jo.

Cas gave Dean a big, white smile. “Aw, that’s super sweet of her.” Cas got the rest of Dean’s order. “Here you go, enjoy, Dean.”

Dean winked at him and left the café to go to the shop. Dean wasn’t going to deny it any longer. He was attracted to Cas. Plus, a name like Cas put a lot of mystery to the guy. He just had a mysterious edge, and Dean liked it a lot. Cas was smoking hot.

Dean finished the Lincoln by his lunch break and called Gabriel for the details of this grad party he was supposed to drive it to. There was Hot Pockets in the employee freezer and Dean warmed up two of them for lunch. He really wanted to go to the café, but he promised himself that he would for dinner. Dean still surprisingly had that merging six pack from high school and he was planning on keeping it with minimal work. On his off days, so once a week, he went to the gym for about three or four hours until he could barely stand, sweat through his clothes, and wobbled his way to his baby to go shower and curl into a ball at home.

Gabriel texted him that three days from then at noon he needed the car at his house. There was two oil changes and one tire rotation before Dean’s dinner break. Dean went to the café, and Cas was his barista. Aaron, Garth, and Rufus also worked in the garage with Bobby and John while Jo worked reception, so someone was always around if there was a walk in. Two days later, John was in the back room, warming something up in the microwave when Dean got back there before his dinner break.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, son?” John replied.

“I have to drive that Lincoln to Gabriel’s house tomorrow. Would that be alright?”

John thought it out before nodding. “Sure. I think we’ll have it covered over here. Why don’t you just work the afternoon shift tomorrow? That’ll make it easier.”

Dean grinned and hugged his dad. “Thank you so much.”

John laughed and patted Dean on his back. “Go take your break, Dean.”

Dean practically skipped over to the café. Cas, once again, was at the register. “Someone looks happy.”

“I got the afternoon shift for tomorrow.” Dean answered. “I’ll take the personal pepperoni pizza and banana malt, plus two gluten free confetti cupcakes.”

Cas lit up. “So you liked them?”

Dean cracked a grin. “Hell yeah, that was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.” Dean gave him a ten before he even announced the total. “Keep the change.”

Cas smiled and got Dean his order. “Enjoy, Dean.”

After Dean’s shift was over and he got Emma from his mom since Lisa got Ben once her classes were over, he went home. Emma was one of those boring babies that just slept and ate and pooped. She was low maintenance. She always slept through the night and she only cried if she was super hungry, but she didn’t have Dean’s appetite so that was a good thing.

Dean jerked off before he went to bed that night. It was a lazy morning, he didn’t get out of bed until Emma started to cry. Dean spent the rest of his free time with her until he had to go shower. He dropped Emma off with his mom before he drove to the shop. He wasn’t in his jumpsuit yet, he was in his casual wear. T-shirt, jeans. He wore his Converse today. He parked the Impala before he collected the Lincoln’s keys from Bobby.

It was about ten minutes to drive to Gabriel’s house. Dean had a sick feeling in his stomach looking at all the big ass houses and in ground pools and the really expensive cars. It was a super nice day out that day, blue skies, and a few big white clouds. At the end of the street was the Shurley house. It was a big ass house like the rest of them, white and light blue, with black accents. They had a giant driveway, with a fountain in the middle. There were over twenty cars parked in the driveway, so Dean just pulled up to the nearest available spot. Gabriel walked out of the front door. “Dean!”

Dean rolled down the window and rested his arm on the door. “Brought your car.”

Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Perfect. Can you drive it towards the back, by the garage?” That was an eight car garage. “Everyone’s in the backyard. Cassie is waiting there. It’s a surprise and all.” Dean nodded and followed Gabriel as he ran into the backyard. Dean parked right before the hedges cleared so no one could see him. He turned the car off and got out of it, swinging the keys around on his finger.

“Gabriel, I don’t understand the meaning of this.” Dean could hear footsteps following the voice, a pretty familiar voice. “You know I hate surprises.”

Surprisingly, Cas stepped out from the hedge. He stopped short right after he noticed the car. His eyes bugged out and he looked at Gabriel who was three steps behind him. “You bought me a _car_?”

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” Gabriel swung an arm around Cas—holy shit. Dean realized something and put two and two together. Cas was Castiel. _Gabriel’s little brother_. Fuck, man.

Cas met gazes with Dean. “Um, thank you, I guess?”

Dean crossed his arms on his chest. “No problem.”

Cas looked between Gabriel and Dean. “You two know each other?”

Gabriel gave Cas a big grin. “Graduated with Dean.”

Cas raised his brow at Dean. “Do you have a last name, Dean? Why haven’t I ever heard about you before?”

Dean shrugged and patted the car. “Winchester.”

Something clicked with Cas. “Sam’s your little brother, isn’t he?” Dean nodded. “He’s a cool kid. Um, how are you going to get home?”

Gabriel pushed Cas towards Dean. “Go take it for a spin, Cassie.”

Dean dropped the keys into Cas’s hands and walked around the car to get in the passenger seat. Gabriel waved them off before going back into the backyard as Cas started the Lincoln. He backed out of the driveway and towards the shop. “I didn’t know you knew Gabriel.” Cas said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Dean shook his head. “It’s no big problem or anything. I don’t mind. I just don’t want it to be weird now, you know?” Cas nodded. “Besides the fact you’re eldest brother is named Lucifer, you’re all named after angels, aren’t you, Castiel?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. My mom’s religious and stuff.” They pulled up to a red light. “The reason I started talking to you is because you worked next door and you came back.”

Dean looked at him. “Why wouldn’t I come back?”

He shrugged and took off once the light turned green. “Some people don’t really like Meg and I. Because we’re different.”

“That’s bullshit.” That actually made Dean angry. He rarely riled up his temper. Ok, Meg was kinda cool when she didn’t give you the ‘I worship Satan’ vibe, but Cas was just this pure soul out of nowhere. How could anyone _not_ like him? Not only was he really likable, he was attractive. Smoking hot, hands down. “You’re a cool guy. I look forward to seeing you behind that register.”

“Oh?” Cas replied. “Ruby said you guys fucked.”

That caught Dean off guard. Cas said it so casually, so nonchalantly, like they were talking about the gluten free cupcakes. He shrugged and recomposed himself. “I’ve fucked a lot of girls.”

They were now down the street from the café and shop. Cas had his lips mashed together. Dean instantly felt like he royally screwed something up. “I’m sorry, that’s not really something you tell someone off handedly.” Dean said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not a man whore, but I’ve seen my fair share of action.”

“It’s not that.” Cas stated. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. “It’s just I’m not really into that.”

Dean raised his brow. “The fucking or the girls?”

Cas pulled into the shop lot and parked. “Guess you can find out later.”

Dean gaped at him. “What? No! I’m really interested now.”

Cas smiled and put both hands on the wheel. He shook his head with a chuckle. “Nope.”

Dean groaned and put his hands over his face. “Cas! C’mon, man.” Cas shook his head again and Dean pointed at him. “Tomorrow I wanna know.” Dean got out of the car and didn’t look over his shoulder once when he walked into the shop. He went into the backroom and got his jumpsuit and changed. He worked until close. He picked Emma up from his parents’ house and drove home. He went to bed early that night. He woke up with morning wood and jerked off in the shower. Dean did his usual thing, leaning into the spray of the water. The water was hot and Dean actually had to step out of the spray. It was distracting him. He rested his forehead against the cool tile and closed his eyes. Sometimes it was girls he envisioned, sometimes it was guys. Being bisexual had its perks, it was literally the best of both worlds.

Today, Dean was thinking about a guy. Imagined he was fucking this guy. The second Dean saw blue eyes he froze. He even withdrew his hand from his dick. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He just thought about Cas. _Cas_. He was barely acquaintances with the kid! Castiel was just turning eighteen, Dean was going on twenty one.

The rest of the morning was sorta auto piloted after finishing the shower cold. Dean picked up Ben and dropped Ben and Emma off at his parents’ house. After Dean parked at the shop, he took his time walking to the café. Cas was at the register. He looked up and fucking smirked at Dean.

“I wanna know, Cas.” Dean murmured while looking at the menu.

Cas looked down at the register and skimmed the keys with his fingers. “I think the comment yesterday was self-explanatory.” He put a hand on the counter and leaned on it. “Besides, what’s it to you?”

“Said I was interested.” Cas looked surprised at that one. “I’d like my usual.” He placed the exact change in front of Cas. Cas fumbled for a minute before placing the order and getting Dean his coffee. Dean’s phone buzzed, so he checked it while he waited for his coffee. It was Sam, wondering if Dean wanted to watch Star Wars that night. Of course Dean answered with a hell yeah.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked while Castiel cleaned a few tables. There wasn’t anyone here yet this morning.

“Hm?”

“How’d you get here every day before you got the pimp mobile?”

Castiel stopped what he was doing and laughed. “I took the bus.”

“You going to college?”

“Yup.” Cas walked behind the counter and swung his rag around the faucet. “Not entirely certain what I’m going in for, but I have plans for teaching maybe, if not that, I’d like to be something in the science industry, maybe even archaeology or anthropology. Maybe even something in Literature and English.”

Dean had to raise his brow at that. “Oh?” Castiel raised his eyebrow in reply. “Considering your family’s professions, that’s just not like theirs.”

Castiel went into the kitchen and came back with a brown paper bag. “I don’t really care for what they do.” He handed the bag to Dean. “Enjoy, Dean. See ya later.”

Dean nodded and exited the café. The rest of the day at the shop was slow. Aaron and Rufus did most of the jobs, Garth only worked half shifts, and it was dad’s day off. It was the same the day after, and the day after that… and the following three days after that. Dean, bored out of his fucking mind, walked to the front desk where Jo was on the computer. “Joanna Beth, are you on Twitter again?”

Jo shut the browser and turned around to face Dean. “And if I was?”

Dean sat down next to her and took a handful of skittles from her bowl in the front drawer of the desk. “I wouldn’t tell. Today’s been slow.”

“Well, it’s almost your lunch break, Dean. Tomorrow’s your day off.” Jo was like the little sister Dean never wanted. Dean had always looked out for her since they were little. Jo was a nice looking girl, blonde too. A lot of assholes and douchebags went after her. Dean showed each one of them the door. “So what was that pimp car for?”

Dean snorted and picked all the yellow skittles out of his hand. “Gabriel Shurley. It was for his little brother.”

“Oh, Castiel?”

Dean groaned and popped a few purple skittles into his mouth. “How come I was the only one who didn’t know this kid existed?”

“He’s pretty.” Jo knew Dean was bisexual. It wasn’t really out there in the open since Dean never officially said it to the majority of his family and friends, but some smart people figured it out.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. He works at the café next door and I’ve been crushing on him for like the past week or so.”

Jo lightly punched Dean in the shoulder. “No way.”

Dean nodded. “Yes way. I didn’t know it was him, though.”

Jo grinned at Dean. “You have to ask him out.”

Dean squinted at her. “What?”

“Yes, Dean! Do it!”

Dean shook his head and opened the drawer for more skittles. “I don’t know…”

She shook Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, when was the last time you went out on a date?”

Dean blanked out for a second. A date? Dean didn’t do dates. He barely did relationships, or anything other than hookups and one night stands. “Uh… when Lisa and I started dating?”

Jo spun around in her chair. “Dean, you and Lisa stopped dating and stuck on the strictly friends basis when you found out she was pregnant. That was almost a year ago.” She narrowed her eyes at Dean and stared intently at Dean. “When was the last time you got laid?”

Dean’s jaw hung open for a few seconds before he tried to answer her. “Before Ben was born.”

Jo tapped the little bell on the desk. “Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, Dean Winchester! Castiel is your answer, can’t you see it?” She looked to ceiling. “Maybe it’s a message from up there, trying to get you back on your A Game.” Dean blinked at her. Jo rolled her eyes and pushed him. “At least tell me you’ll try to ask him out.”

“Not gonna make any promises, Jo. I don’t think he likes me like that.”

Jo snorted and grabbed a few skittles. “Dean, you were like the elite guy of our class. You got into every girl’s pants that you wanted. Your eyes are amazingly green, you have freckles for Christ’s sake, you’re tall, chiseled jawline and you do that signature blue steel pout thing. How can you not see how attractive you are?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “Charlie said you are one of very few men she’d go straight for. You’re pretty, funny, charismatic, got a great sense of humor, and what about your six pack, huh? What part of that will Cas not fall for?”


	2. 2. I'm Not Giving It Up

Dean thought about Jo’s words until he punched out for his lunch break. He walked over to the café and it looked decently busy. There was two registers but he had never seen both in use at the same time. Meg and Cas both had lines. Dean waited until he reached Castiel.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said with a grin. He knew how to work the Winchester charm.

“What will it be today, Dean?”

“How ‘bout a gluten free confetti cupcake, a slice of the carrot cake, and a BLT?”

Cas smirked and Dean slipped him the ten. Cas gave him his change, a receipt, and placed his order. Dean moved out of the way for the next customer could get to the register. It looked like Alfie was handing out the orders today. Dean waited for his number to be called. Surprisingly, Cas gave him the brown paper bag. Their fingers brushed. “Enjoy, Dean.”

“I certainly will.” Dean winked and walked out of the café. He sat next to Jo and gave her the slice of carrot cake while he popped open the cupcake box.

Jo was halfway done with the cake when she looked on the receipt stapled to the bag. “Dean.” She shook his shoulder. “Dean, what is that?” She pointed at the receipt. There was sharpie on it. It was a phone number. “Dean!” Jo squealed. “Oh my God, he gave you his number! Text him, text him now!”

Dean stared in shock at the neatly printed numbers. No way. Cas didn’t jump him to the chase. He couldn’t have. That was Dean’s job, and Cas beat him to it. Dean got his phone out while he took another bite of his BLT. He typed in the number and sent a text.

_Hey :)_

Jo showed him some drama on Twitter while they waited for Cas to answer. Dean’s break was almost over when his phone buzzed. Jo squealed again. Dean wiped his hands off and checked his phone.

_Guess you found my number, Dean._

_I was actually gonna give mine to u @ my dinner break._

A few minutes later, after Dean had punched in and checked out the garage, his phone buzzed again after he sat back down at the front desk. _Oh really? Don’t you have tomorrow off?_

“He knows your schedule?” Jo whispered. “This is more serious than I thought.” Dean rolled his eyes and replied to Cas.

_Yep. How bout you?_

A few seconds later: _Me too._

Jo started cheering when Bobby walked in. “Don’t you two idjits have work to be doing?”

“Dean’s talking to his crush, Bobby. Can’t we be let off the hook just this once?”

Bobby gave Dean a small smile. “Oh, ok. Fine, you two win.”

_Do you wanna get a bite 2 eat?_

Almost immediately Dean got an answer. _Of course._

“Dean’s got a date!” Jo announced to the garage. Dean inwardly wanted to hide under the desk. He thanked God his dad wasn’t around.

_What time should I pick u up?_

_5_

Dean had a pep in his step and was whistling or humming the rest of the day. Jo ordered pizza for everyone for dinner so Dean didn’t get to see Cas one last time before he punched out. He went to his parents’ house and watched Star Wars with Sam. Sam already had popcorn popped and a giant tub of Twizzlers. It was about thirty minutes in when Dean had to get something off of his chest.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

Dean shifted on the couch. “Um, I have a date tomorrow.”

Sam paused the movie. “No way. I’m happy for you, Dean.”

Dean grinned and shrugged. “S’not a big deal, I don’t think. He works next door, Gabriel’s little brother.”

Sam lit up. “Castiel? He’s a cool guy. He was on National Honor Society, salutatorian. He did soccer and track. He was on debate team with me and he teacher aided for my chemistry class.”

Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I can’t go out with him. I’m such a dunce compared to him.”

“Dean, just because sports were your strong point doesn’t mean you have a lack in intelligence or something. You got on honor roll your senior year, which is the toughest year.” Sam had a point.

Dean sat up straight and got off the couch. “Mom?”

“Yes, Dean?” She was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Tonight was her night off.

“I think I’m gonna get all my shit together and apply for college in the fall.”

Mary engulfed Dean in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

After finishing up Star Wars with Sammy, Dean and his mom got all the necessary paperwork out for Dean. Dean took the kids and then went to his apartment. It took a little while to put the kids to sleep, but eventually both were out for the count and Dean was on his laptop in the kitchen. His phone buzzed and he checked it.

_This date tomorrow… casual attire, right?_

When Cas texted Dean, he definitely got butterflies and wanted to giggle and tell all his friends. _Yeah, t-shirt n jeans. Stuff like that._

_I have to remind you I’m a vegetarian._

Dean was only planning to take Cas to the Roadhouse and maybe ice cream afterwards. The Roadhouse was the only nice and laid back restaurant in town he could think of. _Pretty certain they’ll have something for you_.

Dean put Bobby and Ellen on his list for recommendations for this college thing. Dean supposed he could go in for mechanical engineering but at the same time… he couldn’t see himself anywhere else but the shop. It was something Cas said earlier, teaching. Dean hated school, well, the majority of the learning part anyways. When Dean was little, he wanted to be a firefighter or a cowboy, and obviously neither of those worked out. Dean looked at the date again on his calendar and swore under his breath. He needed to take out his contacts today and get new ones. Once Dean got into the bathroom, he rummaged through the cabinet and the drawers but came up empty handed. That was the thing that sucked with these once a month contacts, you’d never remember to get a new prescriptions because you wear the little fuckers for like a month. Dean took the contacts out anyways and went into his side table for his glasses case. He still had the big, nerdy, black rimmed glasses but these ones fit his face better. He slipped them on and blinked a few times until it didn’t hurt to look at anything for longer than five seconds.

Dean marked on the calendar to call his eye doctor in big red letters. He shut the lights off in the apartment and crawled into bed. It was a dreamless sleep. Dean woke up and changed into his workout clothes. Lisa came and picked up Ben. Dean wouldn’t have Ben for the next two weeks since Lisa and her family were going to California to visit relatives or something. Dean didn’t really want to let go of Ben but eventually he had to since Lisa’s parents were driving them the entire way. Dean took Emma to his parents’ and then hit the gym. He ran about three miles on the treadmill, did some weight lifting, and then pedaled his little heart out until he physically could not get his legs to go further. He sat on the machine for a few minutes listening to Zeppelin on his iPod, soaked with sweat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from Cas.

_Hey, are you at the gym?_

Dean looked around, slightly confused. All of a sudden, something touched his shoulder. Dean almost punched Cas in the face. He pulled the ear buds out. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

It was a miracle Cas caught Dean’s wrist. “No biggie, I caught you off guard.” Cas let go of Dean’s wrist and Dean dropped his arm. Cas looked around. “Didn’t know you came around here.”

Dean shrugged and wiped his face off on his towel. “I’ve had a membership here since I started high school.”

Cas smiled at him and sat down on the bike next to him. “Me too.”

“You did soccer and track?”

Cas nodded, looking pleased with himself. “And swim. Still do swim.” Cas pointed across the street, where through the big windows was another large building. It was a gymnastics and dance place or something. “I used to do tumbling there too.”

“The flips and shit?”

Cas chuckled and nodded. “The flips and shit, yeah.”

Dean cocked his head and looked at Cas. “You’re a super cool dude, anyone tell you that before?”

Cas shrugged. Dean got a better look at him since he didn’t have as much clothing on. He was wearing a cutoff and gym shorts. He was slender, but athletic. Dean caught sight of a six pack and the kid had some biceps on him. His hair also looked ridiculous, spiked with sweat, but it was utterly adorable. It also gave Dean a better chance to check out Cas’s tattoos. There were a few on his arms, something skull oriented on his left set of ribs, and something seemed to be on his back and it continued onto his shoulders.

“You know, since you don’t like surprises, I’m gonna take you to the Roadhouse. Nice and simple place.”

“Never been there.”

Dean gaped at him. “Dude, I was basically raised in that place. I could have a Roadhouse cheeseburger every day.” He pointed at Cas. “I know for a fact they have veggie burgers and rabbit food for you.”

Cas laughed and crossed his arms on his chest. “Alright, Dean, you win.”

Dean took off his sweatband and combed through his soaking hair. “I think I’m gonna go home and shower and stuff. Still need to figure out if I can move my legs still.” Dean got off the bike slowly, his body on fire. “Oh yeah, I’m still mobile.” Cas started to laugh again and Dean couldn’t help but join him. “By the way, I ran out of contacts… so please don’t laugh when I show up with my dorky glasses.”

Cas’s eyebrows went sky high. “You have glasses?”

Dean smirked and nodded. “Yeah, since second grade.”

Cas looked Dean over. “Never would have guessed.” he said, taking a drink from his water bottle. “I guess I’ll see you at five. See ya later.” He waved and walking off toward the weights. Dean swallowed the spit in his mouth and got of the gym as fast as he could. Once he was home, he jumped into the shower and jerked off for good measure. The warm water felt super good on his sore muscles, and not too bad on his dick. Dean didn’t stop himself from thinking about Cas. Dean came harder than he imagined and pointed the shower head in the direction of the jizz on the tile. He probably needed to clean the bathroom sometime this week, just to be safe.

Dean put a towel on and walked out to his bedroom to get clothes when he noticed his phone was blinking. He checked it and it read one new message from Cas.

_Do you mind if I dress up just a little tonight?_

_No, not at all. Do you want me to?_

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated. _I mean, you can if you want._

Dean looked through his closet and almost gave up before he called up Jo. “What do you want?”

“Jesus, Jo, I have a date tonight and I have no fucking clue on what to wear.”

She hummed. “So you called for my expertise? Do you still have that nice button up, the nice blue one that makes your eyes pop? The burgundy tie? Navy blue or black slacks?”

“Yeah to all three. But I thought you said gold and purple and shit made green eyes pop—”

“Don’t question it. Just wear it.”

Dean grumbled and got the clothes out of his closet along with his favorite black leather belt. “You waitressing tonight?”

“Hell yeah, I’m gonna try and get your table.”

Dean had to give her a little chuckle for that. “Ok, I’m gonna get ready and then go pick him up.”

“I’ll be at the Roadhouse waiting for ya’ll. Bye, Dean.” She hung up on him and Dean tossed his phone on his bed after putting his glasses on. He got a black pair of boxer briefs out and slipped them on before walking back into the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. He got dressed and then grabbed his wallet and his keys before heading out the door. He texted Cas he was on his way before starting the Impala up. He took his time driving to Cas’s, not wanting to rush him or anything.

Dean pulled into the Shurley driveway and circled around to the front door. He was about to text Cas he was there when the front door opened. Cas walked out and he looked like a fucking model, dear mother of pie. He had a fitted black pinstripe button up on, black slacks, and suspenders. He even wore nice shoes. Dean was wearing his black and white spectator shoes, but they were his grandfather’s and old. Cas strode down the steps and almost jumped into the car. “Damn, you clean up nice.” Dean commented, looking Cas over again. Cas was wearing a black bowtie.

“Same to you.” Cas glanced back at the front door. “We should head out before my mother wants to take pictures.”

Dean nodded and put the Impala into drive. Once they were back onto a main street, Dean started to talk. “Sorry if anyone at the Roadhouse tries to embarrass us, I grew up with most of them.”

Cas smiled. “Totally fine. I’m surprised Meg hasn’t done anything yet at the café.”

“I’ve been trying to convince Crowley for the past year that you guys need pie but he never listens.” Dean could eat, live, and breathe pie.

“It took Meg and I forever to convince him to bring out some vegetarian, gluten free, and vegan options to the menu. It attracts more customers.”

Dean laughed. “That’s what I said about the pie! Hell, if you guys got a decent pumpkin or apple pie, my old man would be giving me an excuse and going to the café every day.” Dean pulled into the Roadhouse’s parking lot and parked in the front row. He shut off the Impala and got out. Cas was already out by the time he got to the other side. Dean gestured for Cas to lead the way to the front door. After going through the doors, there was a small waiting area before there was another set of doors. Charlie was waiting at the front desk. She had her personal green lamp with her, flicked on. She lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Dean.

“Dean, how are you?” Dean leaned over the desk to hug Charlie. She was a petite redhead. Her hair was naturally curly, and Dean liked it when she wore it natural even though she hated it. Dean also supported her full heartedly when she cut her hair short to her chin.

“Really good.” He murmured when he let her go. “Charlie, this is Cas, my date.”

Charlie bumped the heel of her hand into her forehead. “Oh gosh, that’s tonight.” She held out a hand. Cas shook her hand eagerly. Charlie grabbed two menus and straightened her posture. “I probably should show you to your seats or something. Table or booth?”

“Booth.” Cas and Dean said at the same time. Cas’s face broke out into a blush and Dean grinned at that. Charlie escorted them to a booth near the front of the restaurant. Dean could see Ash was bartending.

After Dean and Cas were seated, Charlie handed them their menus. “Jo will be your waitress and she’ll be with you in a second.” Charlie waggled her eyebrows at Dean before returning to her post. Dean could see Missouri working the floor tonight with Jo and Kevin, along with Pam even Pam probably belonged in a Hooters more so than the Roadhouse.

Jo came over to their table, blonde ponytail bouncing. “Hi, I’m Jo, I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you guys out with drinks?”

“Just water will be fine.” Dean stated, giving Jo a shit eating grin. She smirked and shook her head at him.

“I’ll take an iced tea.” Cas said.

Jo wrote down their drinks before putting her pen behind her ear. “Did you want an appetizer or are we gonna wait to order?”

Dean looked at Cas. “I’m ready if you are.”

Cas skimmed the menu one more time. “We can order.” Jo got her pen out and posed to write. “I’d like the veggie burger with no onions, with the regular fries.”

“Double bacon cheeseburger with the steak fries.” Dean collected their menus and handed them to Jo after she was done writing down their order.

“Ok, boys, I’ll go place that and it should be up in about fifteen or so minutes.” She tucked the menus under her arm, placed the pen behind her ear, and walked off to the kitchen.

Dean folded his hands on the table. “So Cas…” he started. “You still never told me about the other day.”

Cas chuckled under his breath and smiled at Dean. “You’re not going to give that up, are you?”

“Nope.” Dean gave him an adorable pout. He knew how to get what he wanted. “Please, pretty please, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head and then finally gave in. “Fine.” Dean bit his lip and smiled at Cas. “But you have to answer one question for me.”

Dean opened his arms. “I’m an open book. What do you wanna know?”

“Are you bisexual?”

Dean’s grin fell and he started to blush. “Yeah, not a lot of people know though.”

Cas twiddled his thumbs. Jo brought them their drinks before disappearing again. He stuck the straw in his iced tea and took a sip. “I don’t know what I am. Ok, I have a good idea but it’s complicated.”

“Oh?” Dean questioned. “Why’s it complicated?”

Cas shifted his shoulders. “Because I’m deciding if I’m asexual or demisexual.”

Dean’s brow went up. He knew what those meant. “Oh?” It was all he could get out. That was a blow to a guy with a high libido. But he would wait for Cas. Just to be with Cas was good enough for Dean, he didn’t need to pressure or push him. “Are you—have you—”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m not a virgin, Dean.” That also hit something within Dean. He kinda would have like to be Cas’s first, that would have been really nice if they ever got there.

“Oh.” Dean croaked. “Me either. But you knew that.”

Cas moved his hand across the table and put it over Dean’s folded one. “Dean, I really do like you.” he confessed.

The corner of Dean’s lips went up. Butterflies jumped around in his stomach. “You do?” Cas nodded with a small smile. “I like you, too.”

“I’d like to see this work out between us.” He beamed, hooking their fingers together. “If you want.”

“Yes, of course.” Dean nodded vigorously. “Of course I do, Cas.” Dean then frowned and looked down at their hands. “But there’s something I gotta tell you.” He lowered his voice, slightly afraid. He really wanted to be honest with Cas, he really wanted this to work out.

“What?” Cas gently whispered.

“Well… um… I have two kids.” Dean stammered.

Cas blinked at him. “Ok?”

Dean’s jaw hung. “You’re ok with that? No questions or anything?”

Cas looked like he thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “I have no questions concerning your children. I’m ok with it.”

Dean felt instantly relieved. “Truth is I haven’t been on a date in almost a year.” he admitted before sipping at his water.

“That surprises me.”

“Why?”

Cas shrugged and played with his straw. “You’re rather attractive, Dean. You have quite the reputation for being a ladies’ man. I’m surprised that you don’t have girls, or in your case men as well, on either arm. You honestly could have anyone you wanted but you chose me.” Cas looked up at him with those very blue eyes. “As I said before, I’m sort of different.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit, Cas.” Cas squinted at him. “Ok, yeah, I could work up some Winchester charm and charm the pants off of a lot of people but I don’t. I don’t want to be remembered as Dean Winchester, man whore extraordinaire. I actually do want to settle down some day and just get to raise my kids. And you being different? I cannot _stand_ fake people. Absolutely cannot. I don’t know, Cas, but you’re interesting and I like that. You have edge and personality and Jesus Christ, you basically look like a smoking hot model. That’s why I chose you.” Dean looked back at Cas with the same intensity. He used to always win staring contests against Sammy.

Dean didn’t even see Jo come up with their food. “Alright boys, I’ve got the veggie burger no onions and the double bacon cheeseburger.” Cas and Dean unhooked their fingers for Jo could put the food down. Dean gave her a small smile and a thank you, and he heard Cas murmur a thank you as well. “Anything else, gentlemen?”

Cas shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Jo smiled brightly. “Ok, just holler if you need anything and I’ll check in with you two later.”

Dean put his hands up and arched his back until it popped. “Okie dokie.”

Cas giggled as she left. Dean looked from Jo to Cas and then back at Jo. “What’s so funny?” Dean asked him.

“You said okie dokie.” Cas answered before picking up a fry and taking his first bite of food. The sound that came from Cas was purely pornographic and he totally relaxed and sighed. “That was really good. I’ve never tasted a better fry.”

Dean choked on his water, more than half of it was spittled back into the glass. “Dear God, you’re gonna kill me.”

Cas looked at Dean with those big Bambi eyes, blue as ever. “What do you mean?” He looked so innocent.

Dean pointed at him. “You know why.” He took a big bite of his burger and happily sighed. “So good.” He chewed slowly, trying to savor every ounce of the rich goodness in his mouth. Almost good as pie. Sex and burgers were ranked very high on Dean’s list of favorite things, along with his mother’s apple pie. Speaking of pie, Cas really needed to try one of Ellen’s pies.

Dean plowed through his food while Cas took his precious time, bite after bite. More pornographic noises came from him when he started on the burger.

Jo stopped by when they both were almost done. “How’s everyone doing?”

Dean wiped his mouth off and his fingers. “We’re gonna need pie.”

Jo got her note pad out. “Pie of the day is blueberry and pumpkin.”

Dean just nodded. “Two slices of pumpkin and I know your mom’s got a slice of apple lying around here.”

“I’d also like a chocolate malt.” Cas added with a little grin etching its way onto his lips.

Jo wrote down their order and placed her notepad back in her apron. “Ok, I’ll go get that. Anything else for tonight?”

“Nope.” Dean said. “Thanks, Jo.”

“No problem, Dean.” She went off to the kitchen and Dean turned back toward Cas.

Cas followed Jo with his eyes. “Did you and her—”

Dean stopped him right there. “Jo is like a sister to me.” Dean jutted his chin in Pam’s direction. “I’ve banged Pam a few times, though.”

“And Charlie?”

“She’s gay. I think she might even have a girlfriend. I have to admit to you that Charlie and I are super big dorks, and I have gone LARPing with her before.”

Cas put his hands on the table. “You LARP? Dean Winchester, you LARP?”

Dean sheepishly nodded. “Yeah. I lead them off into battle and stuff. Charlie is my queen.”

Cas leaned back in his side of the booth. “This is probably the most informative day of my life.”

Jo brought them their desserts and Cas’s malt with two spoons and two straws. Dean immediately cut the apple pie slice in half and gave half to Cas. Cas glanced between the pieces and eventually ate the pumpkin first. He melted around the first bite, just like his first bite of everything that night. “We’re coming here again.” He mumbled between bites. Dean could only shoot him an award winning grin. Cas put both straws in the malt and pulled one towards him. Dean took the other. The malts were always creamy and thick and delicious. Of course, they only came in vanilla or chocolate or strawberry. That was pretty lame. But on the other side, the café only offered flavors like banana, coconut, butterscotch, peanut butter, blueberry, raspberry, and pineapple.

Jo came around with the bill and Dean was nearly full and the malt was gone. Dean and Cas’s noses bumped a few times when sharing that malt. Dean pulled his credit card out when Cas stopped him. “What?” Dean asked.

“Can we split it?”

Dean put the credit card away and pulled the receipt out. He slapped down his half of the bill and so did Cas. Dean collected the money in the little folder and slid out of the booth. “Wanna hang at my place after?” Cas nodded and he slid out the booth and stood too. They stared at their hands for a bit before Cas intertwined them. Dean smiled and walked them over to the register that Charlie was still at.

“Evening, gentlemen, how may I service you?”

Dean handed her the little bill folder. “Just the bill, Charlie.”

Charlie rang them up and bid them a goodnight as they walked out. Dean started up the Impala and drove to his apartment. He jostled the keys in his hands on the way in. He opened the door and flicked the light on in the living room. “It’s not that fancy.” Dean stated, turning the rest of the lights on.

Cas walked in and Dean shut the door. Cas sat himself down on the couch and picked up the movie basket under the side table. He shuffled through some of the titles.

Dean cleared his throat. “Do you want anything to drink or something?”

“Water will be fine.” Dean got a Cas his glass of water and sat next to him on the couch. Cas handed a movie to Dean. It was _Captain America_. “Can we watch this?”

Dean just nodded and turned the TV on. He set up the DVD player and started the movie. Dean told himself they were just gonna watch this movie and then he was going to drive Cas home. That was all.

“Do you go to college?” Cas asked him.

Dean shrugged. “Not yet. I have to finish all the paperwork this week. I’m just going to go to Kansas University. Nice and simple.” He glanced over by Cas. “Where are you going?”

“I got accepted to Cornell.” Dean’s jaw dropped. “You seem surprised.”

“Well, yeah, that’s a big league school.” Dean murmured.

Cas inched closer to him and put a hand on his knee. “It doesn’t really mean anything.”

“But doesn’t that mean in two months you’ll be leaving?” Dean swallowed. “To New York?”

“Yes, I will be. But I’ll still come and visit, Dean. I promise.” He gently squeezed Dean’s knee. “I’m not going to forget about you or Kansas. I like it here just fine.”

“You sure?” Dean murmured.

Cas nodded and leaned closer to Dean. “Definitely.” He closed the gap between their lips and Dean put his arms around Cas. The kisses were sweet, gentle, and timid. Dean was the one who kicked it up a notch and licked into Cas’s mouth. That caught Cas off guard until their tongues were touching. Somehow, they ended up laid out on the couch, Dean on top of Cas. He rolled his body out of habit onto Cas’s. He mentally scolded himself, Cas said he was still figuring out the sex thing. Dean stopped kissing him.

“I’m sorry.”

Cas shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry about… I actually really liked that. Wanna keep going?”

“Fuck yeah.”

_No sex, no sex, no sex_. Dean repeated the mantra in his head as Cas and him made out on the couch. Cas’s suspenders came off and so did the bowtie and Dean’s tie. Cas’s long and nimble fingers were working on Dean’s button up when Dean accidently starting to grind Cas’s hip. Dean stopped and broke away from Cas. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He sat up and put a hand through his hair.

Cas sat up as well. His hair was mussed up since Dean had his hands in it. Sex hair was a good look on Cas. His lips were plush and very kissable looking. He pecked Dean and laced their hands together. “Just because I’m ace doesn’t necessarily mean I can’t have sex or whatever.”

Dean paused and cocked his head. “Wait—what?”

“Dean, I’m human and I have needs sometimes too.”

Dean was still confused. “So you wouldn’t be opposed to having sex?” Cas shook his head. “But I want to make you feel as great as I do.”

Cas snapped his fingers. “See? This is what I was talking about. I’m still trying to figure it out.” Cas looked down at their hands and smiled. “When I was younger, I thought I fell in love with this boy. I was maybe six. That’s when I learned I was bisexual.” Cas stroked his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. “I was in middle school when I had my first couple of relationships. I found out I was pansexual because in the end, I didn’t care if it was a girl or a boy, as long as they were a genuine person at heart.” Cas looked up at Dean with those very blue eyes. “It was only two years ago when I had to rethink some things because I got sexually active. Sometimes I feel it and I want it and I need it, sometimes I don’t really care or don’t have a need or want. Sometimes it’s a strong emotional attachment, sometimes I feel really grossed out about sex.” Cas tugged at his hands. “I want this to work out and I’ll tell you right now that I would like to have sex with you someday.”

It felt like fireworks went off in Dean. He kissed Cas eagerly. _Someday is better than no_. He smiled against Cas’s lips and trailed his hands into his Cas’s hair. “I really want this to work out too.”

They didn’t end up having sex that night, but minimal clothing was left when they eventually cuddled their way into a blanket and the middle of the couch. They were finishing up _The Great Gatsby_ , and it was way past midnight. Dean’s glasses were tossed on the side table, and their phones were someplace on the floor. Dean liked this, it felt right to have Cas laying on his chest, half asleep. Dean trailed his fingers over Cas’s tattoos, the sugar skull on the back of his neck, the stained glass cross on his shoulder blade with the black angels wings behind it. It just felt right, felt like home, felt content and Dean was loving that feeling.

In the morning, Dean’s alarm was going off in his bedroom. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the couch and Cas was on his chest, sound asleep. Holy shit. Cas was in Dean’s apartment. Cas was really here and Dean had a boner. Jesus Christ, he had a boner and someone was _sleeping_ on him.

Dean gently shook Cas. “Cas? Hey, buddy, you gotta get up.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Cas, I gotta piss, I’ve got a boner, and my alarm’s going off.”

That woke Cas up. He stared at Dean with those very blue eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s eight on a Saturday morning. I don’t start my shift until noon.”

Cas mumbled something and almost flew off the couch. He was on the floor, scrambling around for his phone. “Fourteen missed calls, oh my God.”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “Jesus, who was trying to get a hold of you after we went to sleep?”

“My mother and father.” Cas scratched the back of his neck. “Do you mind if I get ready here? I start at nine at the café.”

“Yeah, no problem, did you need clothes?”

Cas stood and helped Dean off the couch. “If you don’t mind.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. “It’s been a while since I woke up with someone.”

Cas smiled and pecked Dean on the lips. “Me too.” They got Cas clothes and Cas showered and stuff while Dean made them breakfast. Dean drove Cas to work and then went back home to get ready. Before he headed over to the garage, Dean stopped at the café.

Cas was leaning on the counter, counting change. He was wearing one of Dean’s black t-shirts and a pair of jeans. The jeans were a little big on him, but he had his belt. Cas looked up and smiled. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

Meg came out from the kitchen and looked at the both of them. “Something’s going on between you two. Are you dating?”

Cas looked to Dean and Dean shrugged. “Not yet, getting there, I hope.” Cas smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Meg gasped. “You’re already kissing?” She put her arms around Cas protectively. “This is my little baby, you can’t do that!” She narrowed her eyes at Dean. “I’ve got my eyes on you, Winchester.”

Dean put his hands up. “Cas is eighteen, no harm had been done.”

Cas shrugged Meg off and leaned onto the counter again. “Do you want your usual?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m thinking about mixing it up. Hit me up with a large coffee, two pieces of cinnamon toast, and a gluten free confetti cupcake in blue.”

Meg looked confused. “But you always get your breakfast usual.”

Dean shrugged. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

Meg shook her head and headed toward the kitchen. “You two are just so weird.”

Dean gave Cas exact change and kissed Cas goodbye before going on his way to the garage. Bobby and John were already there, Jo sat at the desk. She waggled her eyebrows at Dean. “So… what’s the verdict?”

Dean shrugged and felt a blush coming over his cheeks. “Well, um, we went to my apartment afterwards and I drove him to work this morning.”

Jo looked super giddy and clapped her hands together. “This is perfect! I want to properly meet him!”

“Meet who?” John asked, coming in from the back hall, wiping oil off his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “So I went on a date last night.”

John raised his brow. “Oh really?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, dad, I did.” Sudden realization dawned on Dean. _I never came out to him, mom figured it out when I brought a guy home senior year after a football game._ “Dad, there’s something I gotta tell you.” John looked like Dean had his full undivided attention. “I’m bisexual and there’s this guy who works next door.”

“’Bout time you said that, you idjit.” Bobby said from the hallway. Dean ran a hand over his face. His face felt like it was on fire.

John shrugged. “Ok, so who’s this guy?”

Dean blinked at John. “You’re not gonna talk about me being bisexual?”

John put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Son, I don’t care who you like, as long as they treat you right and you treat ‘em right. Then I know whose ass to beat.” Dean chuckled and hugged John. He let him go. “Now who’s this guy?”

Dean blushed and played with the brown paper bag in his hand. “His name is Cas.”

Jo giggled and spun in her chair. “I waited on them last night at the Roadhouse, they’re super cute together.”

John fixed his glasses and pushed them up his nose. “Works next door at that café? Cas got a last name?”

“Shurley. I graduated with his brother Gabe. The Lincoln was for him.”

John nodded. “I know his father, he’s a few years younger than me and Bobby. He’s an author or something now, wife’s named Becky, she works at the hospital.” John shrugged and headed toward the garage. “Maybe I should get lunch at that café.”

Dean paled. “Um… ok? I mean, I could always ask him if he wanted to come over and meet mom and you. Sam already knows him and stuff—we’re not dating, dad. Not yet. I think I should date him before he meets my family, he already met everyone at the Roadhouse—”

“I was messing with you, Dean.” John said in a gruff tone before going into the garage. Dean went to punch in and sat at the front desk with Jo after doing two oil changes. She wanted all the details of how everything went with the date the night before. She smacked Dean upside the head when she learned about Dean’s horniness getting to him.

“Him being asexual or sexually confused is probably a Godly message that you’re not allowed to be a player anymore.” Jo said matter of factly, reading her _Cosmopolitan_ magazine.

Dean frowned. “Really haven’t gotten laid in a while. My right hand is the closest I get to any action.” Jo smacked him again. He shrugged. “It’s hard when you have two kids.”

Jo peered over at Dean. “He said he didn’t care if you had kids.”

“He also said he’d like to have sex someday. But it’s not about sex this time. I really like Cas, I want a relationship.” Jo widened her eyes. “I know, I surprised myself as well but he’s absolutely perfect—”

“And he’s about to walk in, Dean.” Jo rushed out and shoved her magazine into her drawer.

Cas walked into the shop and observed his surroundings before walking to the desk. “Meg is hounding me and I’m on break.” He explained. Dean leaned over the desk and Cas met him halfway with a peck. Jo let out a squeak before she slammed a hand over her mouth. Cas gave Dean a cheeky grin. “You doing anything tonight?”

Dean shrugged and gave Cas an equally cheeky grin. “I get off at five.”

“Wanna hang or something? I get off at five too.”

“Sure, at mine or yours?”

Cas’s smile got bigger. “Yours, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll pick you up.”

Cas was behind the desk with Dean, they were holding hands and messing around on the computer with Jo when John came from the garage. “You must be Cas.”

“You must be Mr. Winchester, pleasure to meet you.” Cas offered a hand and John gave him a strong shake.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be in the shop if ya need anything.” John exited to the garage.

Dean gave Cas a small smile and Cas returned it, before gripping his hand tighter. Dean blushed and rested his forehead on Cas’s shoulder, wishing they could just stay like that forever.

It wasn’t very long after that when Cas had to leave for Cornell. Dean never wanted to let him go but Cas promised to be back for Homecoming. He kept his promise. Dean kept his own promise as well, about going to college and relaxing and taking care of his kids. That year there was a double Thanksgiving, which Dean was thrilled about because it meant double the pie. Cas’s family was super chill, all of the boys came back from college. Becky, Cas’s mom, was like a mother hen to all of them, even Luc. Michael brought around a girl named Anna and Gabe talked about some girl named Kali back at home. Luc shrugged when asked the relationship question, it seemed like he had bigger fish to fry. Dean’s family wasn’t too weird with Cas around. Cas, God bless his soul, let the kids sit in the high chairs between them. Ben really liked Cas, Dean was surprised. Mom and dad let Jess come as well, so everyone was happy. Bobby and Ellen were there too with Jo. Ellen was kinda pissed she knew nothing about Cas, but other than that, she invited them back to Roadhouse at any time. Jo jumped on that because she just wanted to wait on them again.

It was when Cas came home from Christmas and Emma’s first birthday that he officially decided on his major and minor. Cas wanted to be a high school English or history teacher, and Dean could see him getting there. Dean was still pretty set on mechanical engineering but at the same time, being a teacher didn’t seem so bad. Dean had an odd dream in the back of his head of being a firefighter or maybe even the army, but being a mechanic was good enough for now.

It was New Year’s and Cas was over at Dean’s. God bless Lisa and his parents for taking the kids. Lisa found out about Cas, she knew about Dean being bisexual, and she wasn’t mad, actually kinda happy for Dean. Dean had ordered pizza and they had a movie already in the DVD player. Cas was wrapped in a plush throw and was watching the movie contently. Christmas was hilarious, a sprig of mistletoe on every doorframe in the Winchester house, Dean had never seen Grandma Millie or Grandma Deanna blush that hard before. Dean never got tired of kissing Cas, and his family loved him. Christmas at Cas’s house wasn’t that bad. Luc came home again, Michael and Anna were there with Gabriel, and Becky really liked Dean. Mr. Shurley, or as he told Dean to call him Chuck, was a quiet man but rather enjoyable company as well.

Dean hopped onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Cas. “Warm enough, babe?”

He knew exactly how to make Cas blush. “Yeah.” Cas chuckled. He glanced over to the clock on the wall. “Three more hours.”

Dean buried his face into Cas’s shoulder. “This is gonna sound really stupid but I’ve never spent New Year’s alone with someone.”

“Me either.”

“Did you want to do anything special? I’ve got champagne but that’s about it. I could quick run and get something, if you don’t mind.”

Cas shook his head. “Champagne’s fine.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. “I love you, you know that?”

Dean lifted his head and their lips met. It was a short and sweet kiss. Cas tasted like candy canes. “I love you too.”

They transitioned to Dean laying out on the couch and Cas’s head on his chest. When there was an hour left, they switched to watch Times Square. “When I was younger, we used to watch the ball drop and drink that fake wine stuff, the sparkling grape juice. Or for St. Nick’s, my mom would always put an apple and an orange in our stockings.” Cas lifted his head. “Did you guys do anything special?”

Dean nodded, fondly remembering. “My grandma Millie would do the apples and oranges thing. We’d usually go hunting Black Friday, regular stuff for St. Nick. Christmas Eve is always by the Campbell’s, open presents for Sammy and I. Mom had a brother someplace in Cali, they disowned him or something. Dad’s an only kid. Christmas Day is either at our house or the other Winchester house, as you saw. I don’t know why, but we always have a Christmas ham. Is that normal?”

“We have an Easter ham. Thanksgiving and Christmas turkeys.”

Dean shrugged. “Oh well. As long as everyone has food in their stomachs and they’re happy, I’m fine with it.”

Cas turned his head to the TV. “Just a few more minutes now.” He buried his face into Dean’s chest. “I don’t want this to end.”

Dean held him tighter. “It won’t, I promise.”

Ryan Seacrest started the final countdown and the ball dropped. It was a New Year. Dean kissed Cas long and deep.

Cas went back to college and so did Dean. Dean was ok with the long distance relationship, but going to sleep alone at night wasn’t the same anymore. He wanted Cas next to him, he want to wrap his arms around him and hold him. He’d Skype Cas sometimes or they were always texting. Ben knew who was Cas and could recognize him from the screen. Emma was starting to talk and she would go “Cas!” every time they facetimed or Skyped. Dean wasn’t too familiar with raising girls considering he had a brother and grew up pretty manly, give or take that hookup when he was nineteen with Rhonda Hurley. He absolutely knew nothing about doing girl hair. Emma’s hair was blonde and almost past her shoulders. She sat in Dean’s lap while Ben was napping and Skyped Cas with him. Dean was trying to do her hair.

“Cas!” she exclaimed when his face appeared on the screen.

“Emma! You’ve gotten so big!” Cas wore a big smile on his face. The background was familiar, it was his apartment in Ithaca.

Emma patted Dean’s knee. “Daddy, daddy, look!” She pointed to the screen. “Cas!”

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Emma’s head. “I know, buddy, I see him.” Dean looked to the screen. “Hey, babe.”

Dean never got tired of seeing that blush on Cas’s face. “I miss you too, Dean.” Cas figured out that Dean had a way to say things. He had other ways to say he loved him or missed him. Cas respected that about Dean and it made Dean fall for him just a little bit harder. “What are you up to?”

“Trying to figure out her hair.” He brushed Emma’s hair into a ponytail. “I’ve got a ponytail and that’s as far as my expertise goes.”

“What about a braid? Those are relatively simple, French braids are a little more challenging. Or maybe a bun? Maybe even something simpler, just a little half up and half down.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “Did I mention I love you?”

Cas smirked. “Maybe a few times.”

Dean put half of Emma’s hair into a ponytail and let the rest be down. It looked really cute on Emma. She looked up at him with hazel eyes and dimples. “You like this hairdo?” He asked her. He gave her a mirror. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean kissed her on her forehead and took her off his lap. She held the mirror and walked toward her room. Dean never really had any adult company and Emma was over a year old now, so Dean justified her having her own room instead of sharing with Ben. Dean looked to the screen. Cas was reading a book. “You should come and visit.”

Cas looked up from his book and sighed. Next available time would be spring break and that was two months away. “I already feel terrible for missing your birthday.”

Dean frowned. Twenty one was supposed to be fun and people are supposed to go party with their friends. Dean just got flat out faced drunk and woke up with one of the worst, if not the worst, hangovers of his life. “Trust me, you wouldn’t have wanted to see me like that, Cas. I’m not a great drunk.”

Cas frowned along with him. “You wouldn’t have been drunk because I would have been with you.”

“Point taken.” Dean put a hand through his hair. “I miss you so much.”

That brought a sad little smile to Cas’s lips. “I miss you too.”

Dean groaned when the doorbell rang. “That’s Sammy. He’s here watch some Star Wars and Star Trek with me.”

“I love you, Dean, talk to you tomorrow.”

“Love you, Cas. Bye.” Dean waved and turned the camera off. Dean hated saying goodbye to Cas. It pulled his heart strings, not to mention it felt like Cas had the other half of his heart.

Dean opened the door and Sam stood there. Frickin beanpole was taller than Dean. “I brought popcorn.” He said with a cheesy grin. Sam, too, had dimples. He walked past Dean and already was popping popcorn by the time Dean closed and locked the door. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean shrugged and laid out on the couch. “Just miss Cas, that’s all.”

“Emma and Ben awake?”

Dean put his hands behind his head and got comfy. “Emma, Uncle Sammy’s here.”

Emma came running out her room and into the living the room. “Where?” she asked with bright eyes.

Dean gestured behind him. “In the kitchen, go scare him.”

Dean sat up to watch the spectacle. Sam and Emma had this thing for trying to scare each other. Dean couldn’t see Sam, but he saw Emma creep into the kitchen. Sam came out from the corner and roared at Emma. She giggled and made grabby hands at him. He picked her up and swung her in a circle. “How’s my girl?” he asked her.

“Good, Uncle Sammy.” She giggled back to him as he tickled her side.

Dean got off the couch and took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a large bowl. Dean shook his head with a laugh. “Jesus, Sammy, you’re gonna be seventeen this May. A few days later, Ben’ll be one. Time’s a crazy thing.”

Sam situated Emma on his hip. “How’s Cas?”

Dean nodded. “He’s good, throwing himself headfirst in all his classes. He’s crazy but I love him for it.” Dean passed Sam to go set up the DVD player.

Sam stood in the kitchen walkway in shock. “You what?”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “I what, Sam?”

Sam blinked a few times and the corner of his mouth went up. “Repeat that last line about Cas.”

“He’s crazy and I love him for it, that part?”

“Now just the last phrase.”

“I love him?” Dean tilted his head at Sam. “What’s with you?”

Sam full on smiled at Dean. “I’ve never heard you say that to someone besides family. How long have you loved him?”

Dean _pfft_ ed. “Since the second I laid eyes on him.” Dean stood as the DVD started to play. “Sam, we’ve been dating for six months now…” Sam was taken back. Dean ran his hands over his face. “How did you not connect the dots, dude?”

“I dunno, but mom and dad didn’t either. Mom’s been waiting for you two to start dating since you brought him home.”

Dean honestly laughed and gently took Emma from Sam. “That’s rich, real rich. Can’t wait to tell him.”

Cas thought it was hilarious. They both agreed to wait until they were both together again to officially tell Dean’s parents. The Shurley’s had known for some while now, probably a few days after Dean and Cas made it official. It seemed like in no time it was spring break and Cas came home. Dean picked him up from the airport. He didn’t want it to be as sappy as it was in the past, but Cas usually jumped into his arms and they kissed until they were breathless. They met the Winchesters at the Roadhouse and then Dean dropped Cas off at his parents’ house. There was some more breathless kissing before Dean let him go. They walked until they couldn’t keep their hands together. Dean’s stomach had butterflies doing a rave in it, an acrobat doing the trapeze, and a mosh pit. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

Cas came over the next day, taking the liberty of using the key Dean gave him at Christmas to invite himself in. Dean was just finishing up in the bathroom. They kissed hello before Dean pulled away and smiled. “I have something to show you.”

Cas’s brow went up. “Oh?” Dean put a finger up and went into the Ben’s room. Ben was sitting and playing on the ground. Dean picked him up and brought him to Cas.

“Step back a few feet.”

Cas stepped back three feet and Dean set Ben up to stand. He went over by Cas, kneeled while Cas did the same, and gestured for Ben to come closer while he played with his jumpsuit. “Come here, buddy, come over by Cas and me.”

Ben cooed and laughed a little before starting to totter over by Cas and Dean. He gave Cas a toothy grin before falling to him. Cas caught him. “Good job, Ben! I’m really proud of you.”

Dean kissed Ben on the top of his head. “Just started doing that last week.”

Emma ran out and immediately plastered herself to Cas’s leg. “Cas!” Cas scooped her up as well.

He looked to Dean. “Can we talk?”

Dean set up Ben and Emma in the living room watching Octonauts while playing on the floor. Dean took Cas into his room. They sat on the bed together, holding hands.

“What’s up, Cas?”

Cas worried his bottom lip and looked at Dean. “Remember when we used to have those sex talks?” Dean nodded. “Well… I think I’m ready, maybe.”

“You sure?”

Cas slowly nodded. “I’ve been doing some thinking and I missed you, I think it’s just the right time.”

Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s knuckles. “Did you want to plan on a day? I don’t have anything tomorrow, not even work.” Dean glanced over to Emma and Ben playing quietly watching TV. “My mom could take them.”

Cas put his head in hands. “I don’t know, Dean. Maybe.”

Dean rested his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. “I’m in no hurry and neither are you. We don’t even have to go all the way if you don’t want. I’m not going to pressure you either.” He kissed his shoulder. “Think about it some more.” He smoothed his thumb over Cas’s cheek and kissed him softly. “I love you no matter what.”


	3. About Me and My Things, My Car, My Living,

The next day, it was Dean and Cas in the apartment together. The kids spent the night at the Winchesters’ house. Dean groaned and arched his back, a few bones popping, before laying his arm over Cas again. He buried his face into Cas’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. It was early still in the morning, the sun breaking through the curtains. “Hey, babe.” Dean murmured. By no means was Cas a morning person. Dean had no idea how Cas was able to work as a cashier for two years. Cas was a monster in the morning, he was Oscar the fucking Grouch himself. Cas couldn’t function without coffee and he usually appreciated a piece of toast too. “We have the apartment to ourselves.”

Cas made a little noise and burrowed himself into his pillow. He leaned back against Dean and Dean totally noticed he had a boner. _Shit_. Dean pulled back a few inches. “’M cold, asshole.” Cas mumbled incoherently.

“Dude, I have a boner.” Dean hissed as Cas pressed back again.

Cas murmured something and stayed where he was. His ass was pressed against Dean’s crotch. Dean bit into his bottom lip. He cautiously rocked his hips against Cas’s ass. Man, that felt really good. Too good to be real. When was the last time Dean got any sort of action? He could barely jerk off anymore. Dean could jerk off all day, every day, but when being a father, working, going to college, and functioning in society was too much, jerking off felt really gross and there was no time for it. Plus, Cas was in Ithaca.

Cas swatted at Dean. Dean rocked his hips again and let out the tiniest whisper of a moan. He bit down on his lip again. Dean let out a breath he was holding and pressed his forehead against Cas’s spine. “Wasn’t today was experimentation?” Cas made a noise like he was barely awake. Dean poked him in the side. “I know you’re awake.”

“Yeah, I am.” Cas snapped. He folded the pillow over his face. “I wanted another hour of sleep.”

Dean rocked against Cas again. “I have a boner and I gotta get off somehow.”

Cas swiped his hand through the air. “Go jerk off.”

Dean’s hand trailed down Cas’s side to secure on his hip. “Something about jerking off isn’t really appealing anymore, probably because I did it too often.” Mattress was pretty nice when Dean was super needy some nights.

Cas sighed. He pressed his butt harder against Dean. “Do it.”

Dean lifted his head. “You’re serious?”

Cas nodded and looked over his shoulder. “Do it, Dean.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and kissed his shoulder. He started slow, just to get some friction. He muffled a moan against his fist. God, it felt good and warm. There was another person, a physical person with him. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had this. This closeness with someone.

Dean turned Cas over and got on top of him. He kissed Cas hard and long. Cas kissed him back, putting a hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer. A few more minutes of this and Dean laid his forehead on Cas’s shoulder, gasping for air while he came. Everything felt like electricity and awesome and he wanted a hell of a lot more. Cas held him through it, skimming finger tips over his spine. Dean shuddered and bracketed his arms around Cas.

Dean flopped on top of Cas and closed his eyes. Creaming his pants wasn’t a favorite past time of his, but he’d deal with it as long as Cas was with him.

“How was that?” Cas asked after a few moments, when Dean’s breathing was the only prominent sound in the room.

“Felt real good.” Dean murmured. He kissed Cas again. “I’m gonna shower, you want in?”

Cas raised his brow. “Shower?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to—I don’t want to make you—”

Cas shut Dean up with a kiss. “Why not?”

Showering together was like working in sync. Dean also had never seen Cas fully naked. Everything Dean saw impressed him. Dean was standing under the showerhead, rinsing out his hair again when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “Hey.” Dean could feel him smile against his neck.

“Hey, babe.” Dean replied. He intertwined their hands. “Time to get out.” He sighed and shut the water off. Dean had seen how Cas was out of the shower multiple times. The kid dripped dry because he claimed properly drying off was a waste of time and irritated his skin. The second they got out though, Cas shoved Dean against the counter and kissed him hard. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t appreciate being shoved up against something every now and then, but he’d never seen Cas take the initiative and take charge. Cas sheepishly withdrew and panted against Dean’s lips, he bumped their foreheads together.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Dean fluttered his eyes closed and pecked Cas again. “Why… why didn’t you?” Dean’s voice cracked like he was fourteen years old. Everything was so different with Cas. A relationship that basically had next to nothing to do with sex. It was pure and innocent, besides the fact they both weren’t virgins.

Cas swallowed audibly and intertwined their hands together again. “I had to make sure this was right, that I could do this.” He rubbed their noses together. “I love you, Dean. I want this for us.”

Dean pulled Cas closer to him. He cupped Cas’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Cas hesitantly put his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean dropped a hand and put it on the back of Cas’s thigh. Cas got the message and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. It took them awhile but they eventually got into Dean’s room. They soon were on the bed, which still wasn’t made. Cas was placed onto the bed and Dean hovered over him. They both were breathing heavily. Cas’s eyes were blown, that marvelous blue just a thin sliver around his pupil. His face was slightly flushed.

Dean swallowed and shrugged. “What did you want to do?”

Cas took a second to respond. “Do what?” Dean trailed a hand to Cas’s hip. “Oh, _that_ what. Um, I don’t know, you got any ideas?”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. He pulled back and kissed Cas down his neck and onto his chest. “We don’t have to go all the way.”

“Ok, yeah, that will work.”

By the time Dean got down to Cas’s dick, it wasn’t even half hard. Dean make a quick decision that he would change that very quickly. He couldn’t remember the last time he sucked a dick, but today was gonna be the day he started to suck dick again. Judging by the groan Cas gave when he wrapped a hand around his dick, he was enjoying it. Dean was a pleaser, he wanted to make sure Cas felt as good as he did, that was the goal all along.

Once Cas was hard, Dean went down on him. He took him as far as he could without gagging, which was considerably a lot. Cas had to be like seven inches or so. When he worked his way up, he glanced up at Cas. A sex crazed Cas was something Dean had on his bucket list. Cas threw his head back. Dean found his hand and pulled off for a second. “You can touch me, you know.” There was no way to say that without sounding like a dick just went down his throat.

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. Dean went back down on him, taking his sweet time licking and sucking, eventually bobbing. He had a hand at the base of Cas’s cock, but it was mostly mouth action. Cas had a hand in his hair, pulling ever so gently. Dean was rubbing up on the mattress. Dean could tell Cas was close when Cas full out started to fuck his mouth. Dean let him. Cas came in his mouth, moaning out his name, and Dean swallowed him down, and when Cas pulled out, Dean licked him clean. Dean crawled back up the bed and Cas was blissed out. Dean pecked him on the lips with a smirk on his own. “How was that, babe?”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down to hug him tight. “Honestly amazing.”

Dean groaned and buried his face into the crook of Cas’s neck. Cas had a hand around his dick and was slowly jerking him off. Dean let out a moan and started to suck on Cas’s neck. Dean couldn’t remember the last time someone put a hand on him like this, it was a long time ago. He focused on making a hickey on Cas or fucking into his hand. Dean’s brain seemed to short circuit when he felt his orgasm. He fucked into Cas’s hand harder and came, panting and gasping. He kissed Cas hard while he finished out. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours when they stopped. Cas’s hair was a mess, they both had cum on them. Their lips were swollen and Dean teased Cas’s bottom lip one more time. Cas’s eyes were so blue.

Someone’s phone started to ring.

Cas groaned, the unhappy type of groan, not the sexy kind, and rolled toward his phone. “Hello?” He answered. He rolled his eyes and pouted for a good minute. “Fine. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Cas hung up and flopped back onto the bed.

Dean rolled closer to Cas. “What’s up?”

“My parents want me home.”

Dean put a hand on the back of Cas’s neck to pull him close. Cas smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. “We should shower again.”

Dean was as giddy as a fucking school girl when they said their goodbyes. Cas promised him tomorrow. Tomorrow. Who knew what could happen? Just spending time with Cas was enough for Dean.

The next day, they didn’t do much besides some sneaky shit in the bathroom because they had the kids. Cas and Dean didn’t mind, they could pick up whenever and Cas loved the kids. The day after, Dean had work. The day after that was a free day for the both of them, but while Dean didn’t have the kids, he only wanted to go to the gym. They went to the gym together.

“You know what?” Dean said to Cas as he was benching.

Cas was his spotter. “Hm?”

“I really hate being a mechanic sometimes.” Dean loved his folks and all the guys he worked with and Jo, but sometimes it seemed like a dead end. Jo was in a nursing program, the Roadhouse and the shop were just paying for it.

Dean finished his reps and Cas helped him put the bar back. His brow was furrowed. “Then why are you going to school for mechanical engineering?” Dean shrugged. “If you don’t like it, you can still change your major. I changed mine.”

“Yeah, but what am I gonna be?” Dean stretched his arms out before taking the bar again. “I don’t really see myself as a firefighter, definitely not gonna join the Marines or army like my dad did…”

“Why not medicine or teaching, Dean?”

Dean grunted and put the bar back up again. He looked up at Cas. “Me in medicine? Plus, I’m not a fan of blood and guts in front of me. Or germs. Germs are gross.” Dean got up and shuffled through his gym bag. He pulled out a large hand sanitizer bottle. “This gets rid of the germs.” He squirted some on his hands and rubbed them together. “Teaching? I guess, but I hated school as a kid.”

Cas sat next to him on the bench. “There’s a bunch of other stuff you could get into.” Cas intertwined their hands together. “Promise me you’ll look?”

Dean pecked him on the lips. “Of course, babe.”

Gabe called Cas toward the end of their workout when Dean and Cas were fooling around on the track. They showered and cleaned up before heading over to Cas’s house for lunch with Gabe. Gabe had ordered Panera for them and Dean certainly did not mind that. Gabe mainly just wanted to see Cas. Chuck and Becky also enjoyed seeing Cas whenever.

***

Castiel bit down on his fist as he came and Dean was shortly behind him. It was just a quickie before bed. The kids were asleep. All was well.

At twenty eight, Dean never could have imagined his life turning out like this. Stable relationship, three kids, really nice job, a house of his own… it was perfect. Hell, Dean and Cas taught at the same high school.

Mornings were never easy, especially Mondays. Emma was now eight, going on nine in November, crazy smart, and Ben was about to turn eight too in a month. They had a surrogate for Claire, she was two this year. It was this lovely little slice of pie life, and Dean loved it.

Cas was making lunches while Dean was getting the kids ready. Dean heard the toilet flush. “Ben, did you wash your hands?” He called.

There was a giggle in reply and water being turned on. “Now I am.”

Emma was tying her shoes on the bottom step of the stairs. “Boys are gross.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m a boy, Emma. Am I gross?”

Emma thought about it for a second and shrugged. “You sweat a lot when you’re outside, so yeah.”

Dean was taken back and walked into the kitchen. “Cas, do I sweat a lot?”

Cas snuck in a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Only when you’re working hard, Dean.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pecked him on the lips. “Thanks, babe.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s nose. “Any time.”

All three kids were piled into baby and Dean revved up the engine. Emma and Ben bragged to all the kids about Dean’s car. Claire actually loved cars. Loved being in the car, loved hearing cars, playing with little cars… perfect baby in Dean’s eyes. Considering she was biologically Cas’s daughter, whoever the eggs came from was an awesome chick. Claire was dropped off by Mary and John, and Emma and Ben at school. Dean drove ten minutes away to the high school and parked in his spot next to the school. He pulled his computer bag and Cas’s briefcase out of trunk along with their lunches.

Dean kissed Cas goodbye before walking up to his classroom. He taught history. He had three world history classes full of sophomores and few overachieving freshmen in between. There was his psych class, AP psych, and sociology. Two free periods and lunch. What more could a guy ask for? Cas taught English. He taught sophomore English, there was three classes of that too, creative writing, fact versus fiction (the class where they literally watched movies and wrote papers on them), and AP English. Their classrooms were two away from each other in sophomore hallway.

First hour bell rang and sixteen kids sat in Dean’s first hour psych class. “Anyone wanna hand back papers?”

A girl named Amber raised her hand reluctantly and Dean gave her the stack. It was just some worksheets and vocab quizzes. The test was tomorrow and today was their review day, pretty easy stuff. “Anything fun over the weekend, Mr. Winchester?” a kid named Hailey asked.

Dean sat back in his chair and thought. “So you guys know my son Ben, right?” They all nodded. “Ok, so the kid knocked out his front teeth while playing baseball, I gotta love that kid, my daughter Emma had a recital, and Claire’s talking and walking.” Dean also coached baseball and football at the high school, and Ben would tag along for the practices.

Two boys in the back, Joey and Cameron, were casually talking when Joey asked Dean a question. “Coach, is the fam gonna show up for the city championship on Friday?”

Dean smiled to himself. “They wouldn’t dare miss our game.”

It was during Cas’s free hour and while Dean was teaching sociology, that Cas popped in. Dean was talking about sexuality and suicide today, rather hard topics to discuss with high schoolers or anyone really, but most people agreed he did a good job addressing them.

“Speaking of sexuality, here’s my husband. Wanna help me teach, Mr. Winchester?”

Cas walked into the classroom and leaned against the wall. “Of course, Mr. Winchester. How may I be of service?”

Dean leaned against his desk. “We’re talking about sexuality.”

Cas was always happy to openly talk about his sexuality. He started to walk around the room. “As you may know. Mr. Winchester and I are married and in a homosexual relationship. What you may not know, is that we both don’t identify as homosexual. Sexuality is a broad spectrum, and there’s a lot of gray area in between. In fact, it took me a few years to figure out what exactly I could define myself as, although sexuality doesn’t necessarily need to be defined.” Cas stood next to Dean. “I identify as demisexual. I’ve thought of myself as plain old gay, which is very broad term, bisexual, pansexual, and asexual. It was when I started seeing Mr. Winchester that I finally figured out what exactly I felt on the inside.”

Dean put an arm around Cas and grinned at him. “He has a really cool story to tell. I’m just bi.”

A kid in the back raised their hand. Dean nodded at him. “So… have you both liked girls in the past?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I fathered two kids before I met Mr. Winchester, if that answers your question.”

Cas shrugged. “I suppose I did. Society places these norms on you kids. Guys like girls, girls like guys. It’s okay to have guys like guys or girls like girls, or people to bend gender norms and then we get into the entire topic of transgender people, which I will probably come back and teach.” Cas was wearing a salmon colored button up with a black tie. “Also whoever placed the norms with girls like pink and boys like blue was completely absurd, pink and salmon are lovely colors.”

Cas and Dean ate lunch in Cas’s classroom. Cas made himself vegetarian orange chicken and white rice and Dean was eating some lemon grilled chicken breast and cashews. “I was thinking about helping out with wrestling next year.”

“Oh?”

“You know, Kershaw is retiring this year and that leaves Enters by himself with Mason. They could really use that third person.” Dean leaned back in his chair. “Hey, we could bring the kids to watch.”

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. “Wrestling is a very physical and meaningless sport.”

Dean rolled his eyes in return. “Sam wrestled freshman year. Wasn’t bad, he went to state but he got a concussion and didn’t go back.”

“As I said, very physical and violent.”

Dean ate some more of his chicken. “Ben’s still signed up for football, right?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I took care of it last week.”

“We should take him to the dentist Thursday, the kid needs front teeth.”

Cas sighed. “True, very true.” Cas pulled his phone out and checked the calendar. “Emma has a doctor’s appointment Friday morning. I’ll call a sub to cover me first through third hour.”

“Jana could cover you, she’ll already be around for Enters in the afternoon.”

Cas smiled. “Perfect.”

“I know, right?”

It was later on that night, after tucking in all three kids, that Cas and Dean sat at the kitchen table grading papers. The house was very quiet.

“You know what we need?” Dean said.

“Hmm?”

“A dog.”

Cas laughed. “A dog?”

“Yeah, like a lab or golden retriever or German shepherd.”

“Why not a cat?”

Dean pointed at Cas and winked. “You get a cat, I get a dog?”

“Deal.”

Dean yawned and stretched, leaning back in his chair and cracking his back. “Who would have thought, ya know? That we’d be together, married, three kids?”

“Speaking of children…”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you gotta tell me?”

Cas smiled and pulled his phone out. “Sam called me before dinner… and Jess sent me a picture.” Cas pulled up the picture and pushed the phone to Dean. It was an ultrasound. The caption was twins with a bunch of emojis.

“Holy shit. No way.” Dean ran his hands over his face. “I’m going to be an uncle. We’re gonna be uncles, Cas.” Dean pulled his own phone out. “I gotta call that beanpole and congratulate him, damn.”

Jess and Sam promised they’d come out for the game on Friday, and they all agreed that on Sunday, everyone would have to get lunch or something. Cas and Dean were getting ready for bed when Dean pulled Cas close. He hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. “Thanks for giving me your number and putting up with me.”

Cas laughed, God, did Dean love his laugh. He kissed Dean. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“And I love you too, Cas Winchester.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little idea I had one day and started drabbling about and leaving kudos, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
